


Arranged

by SparklePuppy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: "This next document is to inform you that as the lower level partner, if the Omega chooses you, then you will forfeit your level two mating exemption. You will be expected to bond with the Omega by the date the AOC sets. You will have four years from that date to produce your first offspring."





	1. Not So Exempt

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the work that I was planning on being my next work. I'm still working on the story I had planned to tell next, but college is kicking my ass and only leaving me snippets of time here and there to write. Which meant I totally felt the need for a royalty, arranged marriage story so I decided to just wing it and write in the snippets of time and leave the kid story for when I actually have a good block of time to write.

"Vitya."

 

Viktor moved across the ice, chest heaving from the exertion of his free program. A man wearing an ill-fitting suit was waiting at the boards beside Yakov. The man was holding a bright green envelope. There was no way the envelope was his. He had been granted an extension by the Alpha Omega Council until he was 30. He still had three years before that time.

 

"Viktor Nikiforov?"

 

"Yes, of course."

 

The man held out the green envelope. "You have been summoned to the local AOC. If you do not report within 24 hours, they will retrieve you."

 

"I'm exempt until I'm 30." Viktor held out his hand knowing that Yakov carried a certified duplicate of his exemption in his training folder. He accepted the paper and held it out to the AOC representative.

 

The man nodded. "We are aware, but you have been selected as a potential mate for a level one Omega."

 

Viktor's eyes widened. His own level two status was rare, only granted because the Russian Skating Federation had petitioned hard on his behalf to raise him above the level three that most celebrities and athletes were. In order to be level one, the Omega had to be a high ranking politician or religious figure. If he had been selected for a level one Omega, his exemption would be revoked and he would find himself mated. He accepted the envelope reluctantly. "Do I need to make long term plans for my dog?"

 

"This is a preliminary interview and physical assessment. Plan on approximately six hours."

 

Viktor nodded. "Thank you. I will be there either this afternoon or tomorrow morning."

 

The rep nodded. "Have a good day, Mr. Nikiforov."

 

Viktor sighed and opened the envelope. The first page was a letter explaining the levels and why he was at risk of losing his exemption. The second page held a brief profile. Anything identifying the Omega had been redacted as a protective security measure. All Viktor knew was that his potential mate had a dog (breed redacted), enjoyed dancing (style redacted) and had competed briefly in a sport (also redacted). And the Omega's favorite color was blue. There was no information about primary gender, location or why the Omega was level one.

 

He mutely handed the paper to Yakov before reaching for his blade guards. If he stopped at his apartment to tend to Makkachin's needs, it was still early enough in the day for him to go to the AOC. Then perhaps he would only lose part of a training day, rather than a whole training day. He sighed and wondered why the AOC couldn't have waited until after Worlds.

 

**~*~**

 

"Mr. Nikiforov,  please sit. My name is Sakura. I will be your translator today." A pretty, Japanese Omega woman smiled as Viktor entered the room for his interview.

 

There was a large computer monitor setup on a table in front of the seat she waved him to. He sank into the chair. A translator being present was worrisome. He had been prepared for a foreign Omega since he could not think of any prominent Russian Omegas that would qualify for level one. But he had hoped that the Omega would speak one of the three languages that he knew. English was the second most common language in the world, and he had met very few politicians who did not have at least a basic conversational grasp on it.

 

Sakura sat in a seat just to his left. "While we wait for the other center to contact us, there are just a few things that I am required to go over with you."

 

Viktor nodded his understanding. He twisted his hands in his lap, fighting the urge to lift them to his mouth to chew on his fingernails. It was a habit that he had fought to break for years. He wondered if Yakov would yell if he went back to painting his fingernails.

 

"This conversation is private. You are not allowed to reveal anything that is said during the conversation with anyone, even family, without the written consent of the Omega. You may discuss generic travel plans that are made in order to make any arrangements that arise from those plans, but you may not reveal the Omega's name or location. This is a security measure for both of you." Sakura slipped a packet of papers from the bag next to her chair and presented it to him.

 

Viktor skimmed the document realizing that the first page was a standard nondisclosure agreement. He signed where she indicated before looking at her again.

 

She flipped to the second page. "If the Omega would like to proceed with the pre-mating process, you will be given security guards by the AOC. They are unobtrusive and will work with you to accommodate your schedule. If you are chosen to mate, your security needs will be met by the Omega's regular security."

 

Viktor raised a brow but signed where indicated.

 

"This next document is to inform you that as the lower level partner, if the Omega chooses you, then you will forfeit your level two mating exemption. You will be expected to bond with the Omega by the date the AOC sets. You will have four years from that date to produce your first offspring."

 

"Four? I thought two was the standard." Viktor questioned.

 

"Four in deference to the Omega's level one status." She repeated. At his nod, she continued. "If you are not chosen, you will retain your level two exemption and will not be summoned again until you are 30. Please sign that you understand."

 

He signed the line, glancing up when there was a chime.

 

"Just a moment, that's the other center." She picked up the phone on the desk and spoke in Japanese. "They are experiencing difficulties with their computer, so there is a delay. We apologize."

 

"It's okay," Viktor shrugged.

 

Sakura gave him a smile. "This last page is a general timeline of the proceedings. If the Omega would like to continue, you will have two weeks to meet them in person. They may request up to three in-person meetings before making a decision. All of your travel expenses will be covered by the AOC."

 

"I am scheduled to compete at the World Championships in Japan in three weeks." He clenched his hands tight.

 

"Mr. Nikiforov, your summons takes priority over your employment. You may have to withdraw from the competition to comply with your summons." Sakura watched him.

 

He nodded, holding back a sigh. He would have to warn Yakov and the RSF that he may have to withdraw.

 

"The Omega will make their decision. If you are chosen, you will have six months to complete the bond. Again, double the standard in deference."

 

"And four years to breed," he said quietly.

 

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Please sign here while I will put through the video call."

 

He signed the last paper while she brought the monitor to life. He kept his face passive, recognizing the blazer of the woman on screen as the same AOC uniform blazer Sakura wore. The two women had a brief exchange in Japanese before the onscreen woman disappeared from sight leaving Viktor looking at a formally decorated room.

 

"I apologize for the delay. The Omega had some business to attend to and is on his way." Sakura said.

 

"Understandable." Viktor nodded. He silently gave a thank you to any listening deity that the Omega was a man. He would have done his duty if his potential mate were a female, but he had a definite preference for male Omegas.  He heard voices from the other side of the video call then a slim body dropped into the chair in front of the camera.

 

The Omega was beautiful with mussed black hair and wide cinnamon eyes staring at him from behind blue-framed glasses. "I apologize for my disheveled appearance, Mr. Nikiforov. I was told not to expect your call until tomorrow." The man spoke in softly-accented English.

 

Viktor watched him bite his full bottom lip nervously. "It's all right, Mister?"

 

Pink tinged the Omega's cheeks and he ducked his gaze. "You may call me Yuurisan. Or Yuurisama is more formal if you wish."

 

"Then please call me Viktor, Yuurisan." He smiled. He wondered what Yuuri smelled like as he studied what he could see of the man.

 

Yuuri's attention diverted from the monitor, and he spoke softly in Japanese before leaning out of the frame. He returned cradling a small ball of brown curls to his chest. "This is my dog. I was out most of the day so he wants lap time now."

 

Viktor cooed and wished he could reach through the screen to cuddle both the Omega and the dog. "He's adorable! Like a mini version of my Makkachin. She's at home watching her favorite soap opera. What's his name?"

 

Yuuri blushed brightly and buried his face in fur. "Vicchan," he mumbled without lifting his face.

 

"Hello, Vicchan. You're such a darling boy." Viktor concentrated on the dog to give Yuuri a few moments to compose himself.

 

Yuuri peeked at him. "I'm sorry that I interrupted your training for Worlds. I hope I don't set you back too far."

 

"I will be fine." He smiled, holding back any remark about his worries were that meeting in person would interfere because of the two-week deadline.

 

The Omega peeked at him through his lashes at Viktor. "I asked for an extension on meeting in person so that you could concentrate on finishing the season, but it wasn't granted. I would like to meet you in person. Would you be able to come to Japan early?"

 

Viktor nodded. "As long as I can get some ice time somewhere, I can make it work."

 

"I can make arrangements for that. I know of a rink you can use." Yuuri bit his lip again.

 

"Then I can make arrangements to come to Japan early. I just have to arrange for someone to keep Makkachin for me." Viktor said.

 

Yuuri's eyes lit up. "Oh! Bring her! I'll get the paperwork through. Vicchan would love having a friend."

 

"Alright, she loves to travel." Viktor smiled at the excitement on the Omega's face.

 

Yuuri turned in his seat and spoke to someone offscreen in Japanese. He smiled apologetically when he turned back. "I apologize. That was terribly rude of me. I was asking my assistant to check my schedule. She says that a week from now would be a good time for you to come. She can rearrange  my schedule to give us some time together."

 

"I believe I can make that work." Viktor noticed that Sakura was quickly tapping away on her tablet. Probably already making travel and hotel arrangements for Viktor and Makkachin. And security arrangements.

 

"I look forward to meeting you. Unfortunately, I need to retire soon because I have an early appointment." The Omega chewed his lip.

 

"I understand. It must be late there. May I contact you between now and then? Text messages or phone calls?" Viktor smiled.

 

Yuuri nodded. "I can't always speak on the phone but I should be able to text message most of the time."

 

"That works for me." The Alpha smiled And they exchanged cell phone numbers.

 

"Thank you for meeting me." Yuuri smiled shyly.

 

Viktor grinned. "My pleasure Yuurisan."

 

**~*~**

 

Viktor rolled his shoulders as he settled on his bed with Makkachin. The security guard provided by the AOC was lounging on the sofa with a book. The man had said he was quite content to sit in the hallway outside Viktor's penthouse apartment, but Viktor had insisted that if the man was not afraid of or allergic to dogs then he should stay inside the apartment.

 

It wasn't Viktor's first experience with security. There were times when he would need someone to escort him to and from skating competitions and exhibitions. But it was his first time with around the clock security. When he had spoken with Yakov to discuss the tentative plans for the trip to Japan. The coach would stay in Russia with the rest of the national team. Viktor's absence would be explained that he was resting to prevent an injury from overuse and would meet the team in Saitama.

 

The Alpha considered whether it was appropriate to Google his potential mate. He felt a vague familiarity when he recalled the sweet Omega's appearance, but he couldn't place why the younger man was familiar. Yuuri had to be a public figure to justify his level one status, and he obviously knew who Viktor was.

 

Viktor quickly typed "Yuuri Japan" in his phone's search app. He eyed the pictures of the Omega, immediately recognizing him in the pictures with slicked back hair and no glasses. He wasn't the most politically minded person, but even he knew some of the international VIPs.

 

His potential mate was the Crown Prince, the future Emperor of Japan.


	2. Poodles & Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri bit his lip. He didn't want to approach the subject of mating too soon and appear needy to the Alpha, but he only had three meetings before he had to decide if he wanted the other man as his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did not write this chapter while procrastinating on my schoolwork. I would never do something like that.

Yuuri chewed his lip as he waited for Viktor's arrival. He had received a text message from the Alpha the moment he had made it through customs and had continued to receive messages commenting on interesting things Viktor saw on the drive to the palace. He stood up to pace ignoring the giggle from where Yuuko and Takeshi were sitting. Mari had complained about his assistant and bodyguard being allowed to meet his potential mate first, but his parents had understood his desire to not overwhelm the Alpha. 

 

Plus there was no guarantee that his relationship with the figure skater would last past this initial meeting. Viktor might not find him attractive. He might be repulsed by Yuuri's scent. He might not want an Omega that would outrank him. Few Alphas would be willing to act as arm candy to their mate, and basically, the mate of the Crown Prince was arm candy.

 

Yuuri held back a sigh. He really, really wanted Viktor as his arm candy.

 

"They're here," Takeshi stated when his phone chirped. 

 

Yuuri nodded. He took several deep breaths before crossing the room. Yuuko smiled and adjusted his shirt collar, being careful not to allow her own scent to mingle with his. "There is no way that you won't win his heart."

 

"The AOC doesn't care if I win his heart. They just want me married and popping out babies." He reached to pick up Vicchan. Holding his fluffy poodle help calm his nerves before the trio made their way to the courtyard where he would greet Viktor for the first time. 

 

Yuuri smiled seeing Viktor and Makkachin with their faces pressed to the window so they could stare up at the Imperial Palace. Viktor's grin widened when he saw Yuuri standing on the steps waiting for his arrival. He waved happily as the car slowed. Yuuri lifted his own hand to return the greeting.

 

The driver Yuuri had sent hurried to open the door for Viktor. The Alpha and his poodle bounded forward towards Yuuri with his arms outstretched for a hug. When the AOC representative gasped, Viktor stopped with wide eyes and bowed low. "I'm sorry your highness. Imperial etiquette is new to me."

 

"It's all right. I'm eager to meet you and Makkachin as well." Yuuri hurried forward. He could feel Vicchan vibrating against his chest with his own eagerness. "Please call me Yuurisan until we know each other better."

 

"What would I call you then?" Viktor raked his gaze over the prince's body taking in his slicked-back hair and lack of glasses as he descended the rest of the staircase.

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks redden. "Yuurikun. I'm very glad that you came to visit." He stepped close enough so that he could catch a hint of Viktor's scent on the breeze. Vanilla, Yuuri identified.

 

"Me too." Viktor smiled and Yuuri could see that the Alpha was also breathing in his scent. Makkachin let out a quiet boof reminding them she was waiting for her introduction. "Oh, I'm sorry, darling. I forgot my manners. Yuurisan, may I present Miss Makkachin Nikiforova?"

 

Yuuri giggled at the silly seriousness the Alpha displayed introducing his dog. "Hello Miss Nikoforova, I hope I may call you Makkachin?" He presented his hand for her to inspect. She boofed and licked his hand.

 

"She says you may." Viktor grinned 

 

"And this is his lordship, Katsuki Vicchan." Yuuri held him out so Viktor and Makkachin could greet the small poodle.

 

"Your lordship." Viktor laughed and held his hand out for approval. 

 

When Vicchan had covered the man's hand in doggy kisses, Yuuri gently placed Vicchan on the ground so he and Makkachin could greet each other. "If you're not tired, I thought it might be nice to walk through the gardens after being cooped up on a plane for so long."

 

"That would be very nice." Viktor smiled and turned with Yuuri towards the gardens. He paused when he heard a cleared throat.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry. Viktor, this is my assistant Nishigori Yuuko and her husband who is also my personal guard, Nishigori Takeshi. Yuuchan, Takeshi, Viktor Nikiforov." Yuuri introduced his closest friends to his potential mate. 

 

Both Nishigoris bowed slightly to Viktor before shaking his hand. "Yuurikun and I have been huge fans of yours for years. We've watched every competition, and now my girls join us to watch them." Yuuko gushed ignoring Yuuri’s sputtered attempts to stop her from revealing his fanboy status of the skater.

 

Viktor grinned at Yuuri. "Oh? Your profile said you competed in a sport? What was that? I've forgotten to ask."

 

"Nothing important. The gardens are this way." He gestured and took a few steps in that direction.

 

"Yuurikun was a Junior World Champion in figure skating. He was allowed to compete as a teenager." Takeshia informed Viktor.

 

The Russian stopped walking. "Katsuki. I never even put it together. You're Yuuri Katsuki. There was talk that you would challenge me when you moved into Seniors, but you never did make the jump."

 

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. "I never would have been able to challenge you. And I was only allowed to compete until it conflicted with my duties."

 

"Emperor Toshiya ascended to the throne soon after Yuurikun won the junior world championship. As Crown Prince, he has more duties." Yuuko explained when Yuuri offered no further explanation.

 

"Oh, I understand. Do you still skate?" Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri fell in step with the taller man as they took the pathway towards the gardens. "Not as often as I would like, but yes. I kept a coach through college actually. Do you know Celestino Cialdini?"

 

"Yes, he's a good coach. His skater from Thailand has potential." Viktor nodded.

 

"Phichitkun. I went to college in the US so I could have as normal of an experience as possible with guards watching my every move. Celestino-sensei was my coach, and Phichit was my roommate." Yuuri opened the gate to allow the dogs into the garden. Vicchan and Makkachin both sprinted away, happy to chase each other through the plants.

 

Viktor smiled. "I'm glad you got to have that experience."

 

Yuuri bit his lip. He didn't want to approach the subject of mating too soon and appear needy to the Alpha, but he only had three meetings before he had to decide if he wanted the other man as his mate. "My life is lived in a fishbowl, as some people say. I chose you off my list of Alpha matches because you have lived a public life and would hopefully understand."

 

"I think our experiences have been different. I'm in the public eye because of something I do. You've had no choice, but I think I can understand and be empathetic about it. They don't give us much time to get to know each other." Viktor frowned slightly.

 

"No, they don't. I'm sorry." Yuuri said quietly.

 

Viktor stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I wish we had met on our own so we could have explored our relationship without a deadline. But I do think that we can make this work if you want."

 

Yuuri nodded. "I'd like that." Viktor grinned and offered his hand. Yuuri slipped his hand into the Alpha's. Twining their fingers together to fit perfectly. 

 

Viktor squeezed his fingers. "So tell me more about you. Your profile was redacted, and I want to know the private you, not the public you."

 

~*~

 

"Yuuchan's family own this rink, so you'll have plenty of private ice time." Yuuri pushed open the door ignoring the sign outside announcing that the rink was closed for maintenance and refurbishment. "That's the excuse they're using for closing so you can have as much time as you need. When you leave for Saitama, they actually will do maintenance," he explained seeing Viktor eye the sign.

 

"Oh, that's unnecessary to go to that extreme." Viktor glanced around the lobby. It was warm and inviting compared to the sterile lobby of the St. Petersburg rink. 

 

Yuuri chewed his lip. "If people know you were summoned to be my potential mate, they won't leave you alone. The media already harasses Japanese Alphas they think might be matched with me. I don't want to distract from the competition."

 

After a moment, Viktor nodded. "Yes, you're right. I will have to retire after Worlds if you choose me."

 

"Maybe not? My father said he would allow you to compete, but it would be up to the RSF and the JSF. Would you compete as a Russian? Or would you now be considered Japanese? But that discussion can't be held until I've made and announced my decision." Yuuri hesitated.

 

Viktor nodded. "If you had brought your skates, you could have skated with me. I'd love to see you skate."

 

Yuuri blushed. Even after spending all afternoon with the Alpha wandering the gardens and palace, the Omega still blushed at the Alpha's attention. "I keep a pair of skates here actually."

 

Viktor grinned. "Then come skate with me Yuurisan."

 

"Okay," he nodded and followed Viktor to the men's locker room. They separated into the areas for Alphas and Omegas. Yuuri quickly changed from his slacks and dress shirt into the training clothes he kept at the rink. They met again on the bleachers beside the rink. "Are you going to practice?" Yuuri asked, hoping to get a private showing of Viktor's routines. 

 

The Alpha smiled and winked at him. "I can do a run through for you, but mostly I'll just stretch my legs. It's too hard to truly practice with such a beautiful Omega watching."

 

Yuuri ducked his head and focused on trying his laces to hide his blush. He accepted Viktor's hand to stand and kept his hand in the Alpha's warm embrace as they crossed to the ice. They quietly skated several laps. "Which program would you like to see?"

 

"Stammi Vicino?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

 

Viktor nodded. They went over to the side where the Russian cued up the music. He returned to the center of the rink and started the routine when Yuuri began the music.

 

Yuuri sighed wistfully watching Viktor skate the routine full of longing. He wondered if the older man could ever look at him with that longing. He smiled and clapped when Viktor finished. "It's beautiful. That might be my favorite routine you've skated." He hurried over.

 

"There's a partner version." Viktor took Yuuri's hands, pulling him across the ice.

 

"Really?"

 

The Alpha nodded. "I'll show you." He began guiding Yuuri through the routine. "And now a lift." Viktor raised Yuuri.

 

"Viktor!" Yuuri laughed and tried to balance himself in the Alpha's grip. Their momentum sent them sprawling across the ice.

 

"Shit, Yuurisan… are you all right?" Viktor scrambled to the Omega laying on the ice. 

 

Yuuri nodded, gasping against his giggles. The only time he had ever done lifts on the ice was with Yuuko as children, mimicking what they saw in figure skating competitions. He realized that he owed his assistant quite a bit for all the times he had dropped her.

 

"I nearly broke the future emperor. That's a death penalty or something, isn't it?" Viktor struggled to pull the giggling man into a sitting position. He finally gave up and joined Yuuri in laughter. Viktor gazed at Yuuri as their giggles finally subsided. "May I kiss you?"


	3. Meet the In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll meet the family before going into dinner. Then would be the best time. You should ask the Emperor if you may present his family with gifts. Then present them in the proper order: Emperor, Prince, Empress, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that I used -san and -sama wrong. They're supposed to be used with family names. I've decided to leave it because I felt like I would have to change how things played out with Viktor realizing that Crown Prince Yuuri was also the figure skater Katsuki Yuuri. Just blame any mistakes like that on me being an American with very little knowledge of the Japanese language or culture.
> 
> Also, I'm basing my royal/imperial etiquette on what I know about Western royal etiquette. When I go looking for Japanese Imperial etiquette, I can't find much and just end up circling back to pages about Western royal families. Because I'm writing and editing this story in very small chunks of time between school work for my college classes, I don't have time to do the amount of research I normally would. Please just go with it. It's fiction, written for fun.

Viktor accepted the Skype call from Christophe as he readied himself to meet Yuuri’s family for dinner. He had spent his first full day in Tokyo training while Yuuri attended to his royal duties.  “Vitya! Are you injured? I saw that you're taking a break.” Christophe asked as soon as the call connected.

 

“No, I’m healthy. And I'm still training, just not with the team.” Viktor arranged his laptop where he and Christophe could chat while he moved through his skincare regimen.

 

Chris frowned at him. “You’re getting ready for a date. It’s only 11 there now. Lunch date?”

 

“It’s not exactly a date,” Viktor shrugged, not bothering to correct Chris's assumption that he was still in Russia. He started smoothing product through his hair.

 

“Vitya, details.”

 

“I can’t.” The Russian Alpha shook his head. He carried the laptop with him into the closet of the hotel suite. He studied the selection of suits that he had brought with him. Meeting the Emperor and Empress Consort called for a more conservative suit, so he reached for his navy three-piece suit. 

 

Chris snorted. "You tell me everything. Now spill."

 

"I truly can't." Viktor began buttoning his white dress shirt. He turned towards the screen to see his best friend's disgruntled expression. "I signed a nondisclosure agreement."

 

The Swiss Alpha blinked at him. "Are you in trouble, mon cher?"

 

"No, I'm fine." Viktor considered what he could tell the other man to ease his mind. "You absolutely can't tell anyone this. I was summoned."

 

Chris's mouth moved wordlessly as he gaped. "But you're exem- ohhhh. Hm. I could name a few possible matches."

 

"Please don't. I really do not want to blow this by getting in trouble for telling you anything." Viktor said.

 

"Your secrets are my secrets, you know that. Will you compete at Worlds?"

 

"Yes, even if I'm chosen. The announcement won't be made until afterward." Viktor slipped the tie around his neck and easily tied it.

 

Chris studied him. "Do you want to be chosen?" 

 

Viktor nodded. "Yes, I think we could be very happy together."

 

"Is today date three?"

 

"Two. We spent yesterday afternoon and evening together. Today, I trained while they worked. I'm meeting my potential in-laws tonight." Viktor secured his shoelaces then stood and held his arms out for Chris's inspection. He turned on the spot when the Swiss man twirled his finger.

 

"Perfect cher. Gifts?"

 

"Vodka for the father, a lace shawl for the mother, a nesting doll for the sister, some sweets for the Omega." Viktor hoped the gifts would be acceptable. He knew that some politicians and royals were not allowed to accept food gifts for security reasons, but he had been unable to find anything about whether the Japanese Imperial family was one of those. 

 

Chris nodded. “Good choices. Call me whenever you need me. Especially as soon as you can tell me anything.” 

 

“I will. Thanks, Chris.”

 

“Of course. Good luck with the in-laws.” Chris winked and ended the call.

 

Viktor smoothed a hand down the front of his suit before going to the door and letting the AOC guard outside know that he was ready to be driven to the Imperial Palace. He grabbed the tote bag carrying his gifts for the Imperial family and followed the guard to the car. He clutched the bag in his lap, watching out the window. He was fairly certain that Yuuri would be choosing him as a mate if the Emperor and Empress Consort approved of him. Despite the failed attempt to kiss Yuuri that was interrupted by Takeshi when he couldn’t see the pair during his occasional glance into the rink, he could tell that they were definitely compatible physically. Viktor wanted to roll around in Yuuri’s discarded clothing, covering himself in the Omega’s warm rose scent, and he noticed that Yuuri always drew close to him like he wanted to snuggle into the Alpha's embrace.

 

“Good evening Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuko greeted him with a bright smile when the car stopped at the Imperial Palace. 

 

“Thank you, Yuuko.” He returned her smile. “I brought gifts, is that acceptable?”

 

“Oh, yes.” She nodded quickly and gestured for him to enter the building ahead of her. “Omiyage is very important. It’s giving small gifts after traveling, or in your case, bringing gifts from your home to ours.”

 

“Is there anything off limits? I’m not sure my gifts are suitable.” 

 

She smiled. "I could tell you."

 

"Oh, thank you." He listed off the gifts. 

 

"Very good choices. You'll meet the family before going into dinner. Then would be the best time. You should ask the Emperor if you may present his family with gifts. Then present them in the proper order: Emperor, Prince, Empress, Princess."

 

Viktor grinned. "Thank you so much. I had a hard time finding the etiquette."

 

"And we don't want to take any more time away from your time on the ice or with Yuurikun than we already have to in order to give you a proper lesson. If Yuurikun chooses you, you'll receive more in-depth etiquette lessons. But You're doing fine so far. Everyone understands the situation and will forgive you if you make a mistake. Yuurikun is waiting for you." She knocked on the door of Yuuri's sitting room before opening it and ushering Viktor inside. 

 

His smile shifted when he saw the Omega prince reading papers spread on the table before him. "Concentration looks good on you."

 

Yuuri looked up startled. "Oh! I didn't even notice Yuuchan's knock. I need to put these away." He quickly shuffled the papers together and slipped them inside a blue leather case sitting at his elbow. He locked the case away in a cupboard before turning to Viktor. "I'm sorry. They're for only certain people to read…"

 

Viktor waved away his concern. "I understand. You do look lovely." He drew his gaze down the prince's body. He was wearing a dark blue suit as well but without a vest and not as well-fitted. Viktor did dislike the tie Yuuri was wearing but decided saying so was not the best choice. 

 

"Thank you. You're very handsome." Yuuri blushed as he crossed the room to him. He allowed the Alpha to kiss his hand.

 

Viktor smiled and stayed close to the younger man. "Thank you. How will this evening go? I don't want to embarrass you."

 

"When my parents are ready for us, we'll go to the family sitting room. My sister will try to intimidate you, scare you off." He sighed.

 

"Having trouble accepting that her baby brother has been summoned?" Viktor teased.

 

The Omega nodded. "Yes, she is. We don't usually dress formally for dinner. We're normally more relaxed as a family, but tonight is special."

 

Viktor smiled. "Good to know." 

 

"That's our signal that they're ready for us," Yuuri said when his phone chirped.

 

Viktor nodded and followed Yuuri through the hallways of the palace. The Omega smiled at him over his shoulder before pausing inside the sitting room where the rest of the Imperial family was waiting for them. A female Alpha lounged across a sofa watching Viktor with slightly narrowed eyes. The sister he assumed since there was also an older Alpha-Omega pair of mates sitting in chairs to the side of the sofa talking quietly. “There you are Yuurikun,” the Omega woman smiled softly and rose to greet them with an accent thicker than her son’s. 

 

Yuuri urged Viktor forward. “Tou-san, Ka-san, this is Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, these are my parents, the Emperor Toshiya and Empress Hiroko, and my sister, Princess Mari.” 

 

“Your Majesties,” Viktor bowed low to the Emperor and Empress before turning to Yuuri’s sister. “Your Highness.”

 

“Welcome to our home, Nikiforovsan,” Toshiya smiled. 

 

“Thank you. It’s a beautiful home. I brought some gifts for your family. May I present them?” Viktor lifted his tote bag.

 

Toshiya nodded. “Of course.”

 

Viktor approached him with the wrapped bottle of vodka. “For you, sir.” He returned to Yuuri and held out the box of Russian sweets. 

 

“Toshiya, no, you do not need to open that,” Hiroko said sternly when her husband grinned at the bottle he had unwrapped.

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri with wide, panicked eyes. "If Tou-san begins drinking now, he will be drunk before dinner is over, and that is not something you should see your first meeting."

 

"He should be aware of what you're like when you're drunk. Yuuri is just like Tou-san when drunk." Mari said.

 

Yuuri blushed and focused his attention on carefully peeling the paper off his gift. Viktor turned away to give the empress and princess their gifts. He returned to Yuuri's side as the Omega was thoughtfully studying the candies in the box. "I hope they're acceptable," Viktor worried the prince didn't like his gift. 

 

"Oh, it's perfectly acceptable. I'm just not sure which one to try first." Yuuri smiled up at Viktor.

 

"Oh, Nikiforovsan, this is lovely," the Empress exclaimed. He turned to see her cradling the shawl against her chest. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." He watched her swing the shawl over her shoulders and carefully arrange it. "Mari, what did you get?"

 

Mari held up the partially opened nesting doll. "One of these. Each doll is different. Thank you." She gave Viktor a brief smile before returning to her task of inspecting each doll.

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri unsurely. "She likes it, but she's part robot and doesn't understand how to show emotion." Yuuri lightly kicked his sister's foot. He deftly dodged her harder kick and placed Viktor between them.

 

"Try to behave yourselves in front of our guest please." Hiriko sighed as a staff member stepped inside the door to signal dinner was ready.

 

"Yes ma'am." The adult children responded in unison as their parents lead them from the room.

 

~*~

 

Viktor looked around the room Yuuri had led him to after they had finished dinner. It was a dance studio with a small sitting area off to the side. "Going to dance for me?" He asked.

 

"I was hoping to dance with you." Yuuri smiled. 

 

Viktor returned the smile easily. He seemed to have won over the Imperial family during dinner. The Empress asked him questions about his personal life and career as a figure skater. She had expressed dismay that he hadn't told his family yet about being summoned and had urged the emperor to give him permission to discuss the situation with his parents. Viktor had promised her that he would call his parents. 

 

By the end of dinner, viktor had felt like he was accepted by the princess. Partway through the meal, she had begun teasing him in the same manner that she teased her brother. the emperor himself had stayed quiet for most of the meal, but Viktor could tell that everything he said was being stored away for evaluation. When the table had been cleared, the Emperor spoke to Yuuri in Japanese receiving a blush and nod from the omega.

 

Yuuri turned on some music. "Coming in here helps with my anxiety." 

 

"You have anxiety? I didn't realize."

 

The prince nodded. "I take medication for it, and we've developed methods for me to use to cope when I'm in public."

 

"Like what?" Viktor stepped closer when Yuuri signaled he was ready to dance. 

 

"If I haven't left the car, I'll ask the driver to circle the block. Subtle breathing exercises, looking for things that stand out like red shirts or something like that. If I feel like a panic attack may be coming on, I'll take someone with me. My mom or sister. Or one of my cousins maybe. They can help get me through the appearance." Yuuri led him into a relaxed waltz as he spoke.

 

"I've never experienced anxiety but I've known some skaters that do. I admire your ability to keep up the public appearance while suffering." Viktor pushed a strand of hair that had fallen across the Omega's forehead to the side.

 

Yuuri smiled up at him. "Thank you. I think you need to know about that side of me before I make my choice. I know I'm a lot to deal with, and if you don't want to deal with it, I understand."

 

"I'm willing to deal with it, as you say. I enjoy the time I spend with you. I'm willing to give up the peaceful retirement I had planned for you."

 

"Peaceful retirement?" Yuuri eyed him. "I don't see Viktor Nikiforov having a peaceful retirement."

 

Viktor laughed. "No, you're right. I planned to model and do some choreography for a few years before coaching."

 

"That sounds like a reasonable plan. Would you rather do that?"

 

"No, I'd rather have a mate that I can fall in love with. Even if we were matched by the AOC."

 

Yuuri blushed and pressed his face into the Alpha's chest. "I'm glad you were on my list."

 

"Me too," Viktor grinned. The music changed and Yuuri pulled him into a tango. He laughed, delighted at the teasing, sexual side the prince was displaying for him. He gazed up at the younger man as he was dipped, holding still as Yuuri hesitated before lowering his head towards Viktor's.

 

"Oh, there you are," Mari's voice startled the pair as their lips were about to meet. 

 

Yuuri's face flamed as he barely kept his balance and held Viktor's weight until the Alpha could right himself. He cleared his throat before asking meekly. "You were looking for us?" 

 

"Uh huh," Mari smirked at them. "Ka-san wants to go with you to the children's hospital tomorrow instead of me."

 

"Oh, okay. Did you tell Yuuko?" Yuuri fidgeted.

 

She nodded slowly. "Texted her. Ka-san said to wait until tomorrow to tell you, but I thought I should check and make sure that you two weren't getting up to any shenanigans."

 

"Mari!" Yuuri screeched and proceeded to chase her from the room. He hesitantly turned to Viktor. "I'm sorry. My sister…"

 

"I understand. I don't have a sister but that's the way some of my training mates tease. I   mind." Viktor held back a sigh. He was certain the other Alpha had timed her interruption purposely. He wondered if there was some rule that the princely Omega must remain chaste until mating. 

 

Yuuri nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "It is late."

 

"Of course. I'll go now. I'm sure Makkachin is missing me by now." Viktor smiled. The pair stayed silent as Yuuri walked him through the castle to the courtyard door. He kissed Yuuri’s hand with a smile. "Goodnight, Yuurisan."

 

"Goodnight viktor." Yuuri smiled. He lingered in the doorway as Viktor descended to the car waiting for him. "Viktor wait!"

 

Viktor turned in time to receive an armful of Omega. Yuuri pressed their lips together, hesitant then more confident as Viktor responded, parting his lips. After several kisses, the prince pulled away and looked up at Viktor shyly despite the kiss they had just shared. "I know it's a meeting early, but will you be my mate?"


	4. Practicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuurikun, business can wait! Was it romantic? Who asked? Have you kissed yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief reminder that I'm not doing lots of research into the Japanese culture and am basing the etiquette in this story on what I know of Western royal etiquette and making up some of it as I go along.

"Oh Yuuri, really?" Yuuko exclaimed reading the note he had left on her desk that he and Viktor had agreed to mate. 

 

He nodded, flushing slightly. "Yes, Viktor and I are going to mate. He'll need security right away. A Japanese tutor, an etiquette tutor. Perhaps Minako-sensei would be good for that. I think they would get along." 

 

"Yuurikun, business can wait! Was it romantic? Who asked? Have you kissed yet?" Yuuko rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Yuuchan, that's personal." He wrinkled his nose at her. 

 

"I can answer two of those questions. Yuuri asked, and yes, they sucked face for several minutes before taking pity on the poor driver waiting to take Viktor to the hotel." Mari said from the door.

 

Yuuko smiled. "Oh, how sweet. I'm so proud of you Yuurikun."

 

Yuuri hunched his shoulders. "I'd really like to discuss the business now."

 

"Yes, can't leave his new boytoy unprotected." Mari dropped onto the couch across from them.

 

"Was there something you wanted?" Yuuri asked.

 

"Nope, just wondering how you were doing with this. You weren't thrilled when you got your summons but now you're the poster child for AOC matchmaking happiness." His sister eyed him.

 

He shrugged. "I decided to make the best of it. And I really like Viktor. He's very sweet, but doesn't feel fake. Or like he just wants the fame and money that come from being mated to the crown prince."

 

"He has plenty of fame and money of his own," Mari pointed out.

 

"Yes, I hope he can get to keep skating if he wants. We haven't talked about what he wants from the future really." Yuuri flipped open his case of documents to read for the day.

 

"Have you talked about what you truly want from the future? Not just what you have to do to comply with the AOC's expectations?" Mari studied him.

 

Yuuri shook his head while skimming a letter from an ambassador. "No, we need to. I just… Why did they put Viktor on my list? He's the only level two Alpha on my list. All the others were level one. I feel like his name was put there because they know I'm a fan."

 

"Possibly. But they can't afford for a level one Omega to be unhappy. You have the power to fight against the AOC on their policies and even their existence. So I wouldn't be surprised if they tossed him in there to entice you. Are you rethinking making him your mate?"

 

Yuuri shook his head quickly. "No, I think he was truly the best choice, not just because he is the greatest living figure skater. I don't think I could be happy with any of the other Alphas they put on my list. Plus some of them just aren't practical. You can't have two Crown Princes mate. I am satisfied with my choice, and I believe we could be happy."

 

"You feel rushed." Mari supplied.

 

"Yes, exactly." Yuuri frowned. "Viktor said at our first meeting that he wished we'd met on our own so we didn't have deadlines. And that's true. How am I supposed to know within three meetings and a phone call if he's truly who I want to mate?"

 

"Listen to your gut Yuuri. Kasan said that she knew Tousan was the mate for her from their first meeting." Mari leaned forward to touch her brother's arm.

 

Yuuko nodded from her desk. "I always knew it would be Takeshi. It's in their smell."

 

Yuuri considered. He found himself drawing close to the Russian Alpha whenever he could. He had never met an Alpha whose scent enticed him and made him long to be marked with it. 

 

"You've made the right choice, little brother." Mari patted his arm before standing. "But if he hurts you, I will rip him limb from limb." She gave him a broad smile before sauntering out. 

 

"She can be really scary sometimes." Yuuko shook her head.

 

Yuuri snorted. "Only sometimes?"

 

The other Omega giggled. "I've made arrangements for Viktor's security. Takeshi will handpick his main group. Our guard will take over from the AOC guard this afternoon when he comes. I've made arrangements for a Japanese tutor. I emailed Minako about tutoring him in etiquette and culture. She hasn't responded yet, but she usually doesn't until early afternoon. Anything else?"

 

"See if you can find out if he can skate continue to skate. You'll have to be careful poking around too much, but you might be able to get an idea." Yuuri worried his lip. "Hell need a temporary apartment in the palace until we mate. I'll ask him later to look at my suite to see if it's acceptable to him."

 

Yuuko gasped. "You're going to let him see your nest?"

 

"How else will he decide if he wants to use my current suite or one of the other ones?" Yuuri ducked his head. The prospect of an Alpha he wasn't mated to yet seeing his nest did make him nervous, but he knew Viktor wouldn't disturb the collection of bedding.

 

Yuuko nodded. "I understand. You have an hour before you leave for the hospital appearance. Dressy casual."

 

"Thanks Yuuko." Yuuri nodded and returned to reading his daily papers until he had to dress for his appearance.

 

~*~

 

Yuuri knew that Viktor could feel how tense he was as they sat side by side listening to the AOC representative go over the expectations they had to comply with and their deadlines. The Alpha's thumb was slowly rubbing circles on the back of Yuuri's hand. He should probably loosen his hold on the other man's hand, he was clenching it rather tight, but the Alpha's touch was calming. 

 

"Please sign here. This acknowledges that you understand what is required of you and will comply." The representative slid a paper and pen across the table to them. 

 

"Yuuri, are you sure?" Viktor asked quietly when Yuuri hesitated to grab the pen.

 

Yuuri nodded. "I'm sure of my choice. But I'm not sure I'm ready for children yet."

 

"We have time, darling. Focus on one step at a time." Viktor brought their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss to the back of Yuuri's.

 

Taking a deep breath, the Prince signed his name before sliding the paper in front of his soon to be mate. Viktor gave him a bright smiled, carefully switching Yuuri's hand from his right to left so that he could continue to ground the Omega while he signed the paperwork. Yuuri let himself lean slightly towards the Alpha, pressing their shoulders together.

 

The representative took the paper and placed the certification stamp on it before selecting another form from her packet. "This paper is the official switch over of Nikiforov-San's security detail. This releases the AOC of responsibility and confirms that he will now have an Imperial guard."

 

Yuuri quickly signed and passed the paper to Viktor. He agreed with Takeshi's choices regarding Viktor's team. The Alpha guard had chosen a team of Alphas and Betas that could blend in with a crowd so they would not interfere with Viktor's interactions with his fans, but they all had excellent reflexes and were quick to step in if a problem arose. The AOC had been providing guards that were more brawn than brains, and already there were internet rumors flying after Viktor had been spotted walking Makkachin with the guard the day before. 

 

"Do either of you have questions?" The representative closed the folder. At their head shakes, she smiled. "Then I believe that we have concluded our business for the moment. We will continue to keep in contact occasionally until you have met all requirements."

 

Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand when the Omega swallowed audibly. "Thank you for your assistance. We appreciate it," he gave the AOC rep a charming smile. The trio rose from the table. Takeshi stepped forward to escort the woman from the palace. Viktor cupped Yuuri's cheeks in warm hands. "Are you all right, darling?"

 

Yuuri nodded and reached up to grip the Alpha's wrists. He concentrated on Viktor's touch and comforting scent as he breathed through the confusing emotions swirling. "It's just so many changes all at once." He took a step towards Viktor, releasing his future mate's wrists so he could be wrapped in a hug.

 

"We move at your pace. I'll court you properly if you'll let me," viktor stated.

 

Yuuri smiled and tipped his face up to place a quick kiss near Viktor's mouth. "Thank you, but I'm already yours. You don't need to court me."

 

"I'd like to though." Viktor smiled. "Now, I believe that you mentioned that Makkachin and I need to move into the palace?"

 

"For security and so that you can acclimatize to the life expected of you. Of course, you'll be able to travel freely to meet your obligations," yuuri said chewing his lip. "I'm sorry. I should have asked if you were willing to move here."

 

"Stop worrying so much. I knew I would have to move here. I would have said something if I weren't willing to move. Will you give me a tour of my new home?" Viktor squeezed his hand.

 

Yuuri nodded. "Vicchan, Makkachin," he called to the pair of poodles lounging on the large cushion in the corner. Yuuko had quickly complied with his request to provide Makkachin with comfortable beds throughout the palace. He wanted his mate's poodle to be comfortable in her new home. The dogs rushed to him and followed eagerly as he guided Viktor to his temporary rooms. "I keep Vicchan with me, but dogs are allowed anywhere really."

 

Viktor nodded. "Makkachin will love having company. Maybe I can wean her off her soaps if she's got a brother."

 

Yuuri laughed. "She watches soap operas or you watch soap operas?"

 

The Alpha gasped dramatically. "I can't believe you would accuse me of that."

 

"That's what I thought." Yuuri snickered and pushed open the door. "This is yours until we mate. Or if you want separate rooms after."

 

"I'd like to share with you if you'll let me." Viktor stroked his hand down the Omega’s arm before wandering through the suite. He had a bedroom, bathroom, small den, and sitting room with doors to the garden that the dogs played in the most.

 

Yuuri smiled. "Then I need to show you my suite. It's like an apartment really. Three bedrooms and bathrooms, an office where I work with Yuuko, a small kitchen, and you've seen my sitting room. It also opens to this garden. If you don't like it, there's other apartments in the palace."

 

"Why would I dislike it? It’s large and private. That's all I really ask for." Viktor turned to him.

 

“Do you want to see it?” Yuuri asked.

 

Viktor smiled. “If you’d like to show me.”

 

Yuuri nodded and led him further down the hall to his own suite of rooms. He let the Alpha wander the suite, noting that Viktor carefully avoided the closed bedroom door where Yuuri's scent was strongest. "You can go in," he said quietly. 

 

Viktor shook his head and returned to Yuuri's side. "No, darling. I'll wait until we're mated."


	5. Calling the Nikiforovs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vitya," Aleksandr said eyeing the Japanese Omega. He put his hand on his own Omega's arm to silence her happy stream of praise for the cute man."He has to be level one to override your exemption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually been written for a few days but then it took me forever to edit it. In other news, I got a 100% on a 7-page paper that I started the day it was due. I'm pretty damn proud of that. :D

"Hi, Mama." Viktor smiled when the Skype call connected.

 

"Oh, Vitya! Finally! Is it true you are in Japan? Why did Yakov allow you to go so early? You shouldn't need to acclimatize."

 

"Mama, I need to talk to you and Papa."

 

"That boy called again demanding I tell him where you went. He really is a vulgar little thing, isn't he? Why does Yakov let him get by with that behavior?"

 

"Mama…" Viktor glanced to the side where Yuuri was carefully keeping his expression blank. The Omega had admitted to only having an elementary understanding of Russian,  so he was pretty sure that he wasn't actually understanding what his mother was saying. But his future mate was enjoying listening to his futile attempts to speak to his parents.

 

"I know Papa wouldn't allow him to speak that way. I wouldn't allow him to speak that way. Perhaps I should offer to let him come to stay here. Some tough love is what he needs."

 

"Mama, where is Papa?"

 

"Oh, you didn't answer me. Are you really in Japan like the reports are saying? With a bodyguard? Vitya, really? Must you always be so dramatic? Why do you need a bodyguard? You're a strong Alpha, just take care of yourself. What does that boy say? You'll stab them with your knife shoes? Just do that."

 

Yuuri lost his battle to keep from interrupting and erupted into giggles. 

 

Anna Nikiforova narrowed her eyes at the sound. "Vitya?"

 

"You wouldn't let me talk. Yes, I'm in Japan. I was summoned so Yakov had no choice in it," Viktor replied in English so Yuuri could follow the conversation.

 

"Oh! I'm finally going to have grandbabies!" She exclaimed, switching into English as well. She caught sight of Yuuri trying to edge close enough to see the screen. "Look at you! You're adorable! Vitya, move over and let your mate sit."

 

Viktor reached out to pull a hesitant Yuuri down beside him on the sofa. "Is Papa available so I can tell you both at the same time?"

 

"Aleksandr!" She called out as a man dropped beside her.

 

Viktor held back a groan, wondering what the prince thought of his parents. He admitted that he was a blend of his parents. His mother was a loud and boisterous Omega, extremely rare in Russia, while his Alpha father was quieter.  He had learned to dance with his mother, and his father had taught him to love the ice, teaching him to skate between practices of his hockey team. Even in looks, they were blended. His father's features and statues were complimented by his mother's coloring.

 

"Hello," Aleksandr nodded at Yuuri.

 

"Yuuri, these are my parents Aleksandr and Anna. Mama, Papa, please meet my soon-to-be mate Yuuri."  Viktor caught Yuuri's slightly raised brow at the omission of his title. He wanted his parents to judge Yuuri for his personality and not for his title, so he intended to inform them of Yuuri's princely status at the end of the call. 

 

"Vitya," Aleksandr said eyeing the Japanese Omega. He put his hand on his own Omega's arm to silence her happy stream of praise for the cute man."He has to be level one to override your exemption."

 

Viktor winced and nodded sheepishly. He should have known that his father wouldn't overlook the AOC's part in their meeting. "Yes. Yuuri is His Royal Highness Crown Prince Katsuki Yuuri of Japan." He winced again at his mother's shrill squeal, and Yuuri pressed into Viktor's side, unsure how to interpret her reaction.

 

"Quiet woman. Let the boy speak." Aleksandr scowled at Anna.

 

"But our baby is going to be a prince!"

 

"Mama, they might not give me a title," Viktor rolled his eyes.

 

"It's up to my father, but you'll likely be Prince Consort," Yuuri stated quietly as Anna started coming up with ideas for their wedding and reception. Viktor shrugged one shoulder. He didn't care if he had a title; his priority was building a happy life with Yuuri and being a supportive mate. 

 

Yuuri glanced at Viktor before cutting off the Russian woman. "I'm very sorry Nikiforova-San. I have to comply with tradition so we'll have a small Shinto ceremony, but I'll tell my mother and whoever she picks to plan that you would like to help with the reception. Those are usually big parties and will have more leeway to add Russian elements." 

 

"Oh yes, I'm sorry dear. I should have realized that," she sighed.

 

Viktor and his father looked at Yuuri in amazement. No one was ever able to stop Anna once she got into party planning mode, but the quiet Omega had done just that. Yuuri smiled shyly at the woman receiving a bright smile in return. "So when is this happening?" Aleksandr broke the silence.

 

"We'll make the announcement just after Worlds. Then when we do the ceremony will depend on whether I'm allowed to skate next season. If I am, we'll wed before the season. If not, we'll likely wait until towards the end of our six months," Viktor explained. Yuuri nodded beside him.

 

"Do we need to take care of Makka?"

 

Viktor shook his head. "No, she's here already. I'll just leave her here when I come back to Russia to pack up. Her and Yuuri's dog are inseparable now. Do you think Grandpa would retire and move to St. Petersburg if he thought he was doing me a favor? He can live in my apartment so I don't have to sell it until I'm ready."

 

Anna considered what her father would do with Viktor's offer. "Possibly if you phrase it so that it benefits you and that boy more than him. His back is getting worse. I've tried to get him to move here with us, but he's proud and doesn't want to feel like he's taking advantage."

 

"I'll think of something. I won't have time to come back to pack until after Worlds anyways so I have a bit to think of a plan." Viktor glanced at the time. "Yuuri and I have an appointment soon. You can't tell anyone about this Mama. Not even Grandpa."

 

"She won't. I'll ensure it." Aleksandr silenced his wife's protestations with a look.

 

"Thank you." Viktor nodded.

 

His father smiled. "I hope we get to meet soon in person, your highness. Please be patient with my Vitya. He's very sensitive for an Alpha." 

 

"Of course, Nikiforov-San." Yuuri nodded and gave a bow to the man.

 

"I'll call you in a few days. I live you." Viktor blew his parents a kiss.

 

His mother returned the kiss. "We love you too, Vitya. Take care of your mate baby."

 

"I will." He nodded and ended the call.

 

Yuuri looked at him with a smile. "I see why you're so…" He trailed off and looked away.

 

"So what?" He eyed the Omega. He tickled his fingers into Yuuri's side. "So what, Yuuri?"

 

"So extra." Yuuri giggled and tried to escape Viktor's fingers.

 

~*~

 

Viktor quickly stood when Yuuko entered the palace library with another woman, a Beta from the lack of scent around her. "Minako-sensei, this is Viktor Nikiforov, Yuurikun’s future mate. Viktor, this is Okukawa Minako. She taught Yuurikun to dance, and he felt she would be a good culture and etiquette tutor for you."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Okukawa-san." Ge bowed to the woman. "I should thank you for teaching Yuuri to dance. I've enjoyed dancing with him."

 

She nodded studying him. "Ask him to show you his ballet skills."

 

He grinned. "I will, thank you."

 

"Sit," she ordered and sat down at the table. He nodded and joined her. "How much do you know about Japanese culture?"

 

"Not much. Just enough to not be completely rude when I'm here for competitions." He responded honestly. 

 

She nodded. "All right, we'll start with some absolute basics that are necessary then Imperial etiquette because it is the most pressing since you live with the Imperial family now. Then we'll start cramming on overall culture."

 

He nodded. "However you think is best."

 

She eyed him. "Are you always so easy going?"

 

"No, but I know this is important to Yuuri and could cause trouble if I do something wrong. But if I may ask, why you?" He asked.

 

"Because he knows my teaching style. I've traveled the world and am familiar with several cultures, including yours, so I can draw your attention to things that may be especially different or hard to adjust to. And I'm trusted and close to the family. I grew up with the Empress and we've been friends for years. You should talk to her when you get a chance. Her experience is a bit different as the Omega partner, but we did not grow up like this. Her family still own the onsen where she grew up." Minako made a vague gesture around the library.

 

Viktor nodded. The empress made a larger leap in social standing than he did and he knew that she hadn't received any exemption at all. She had been married to the then Crown Prince at 18 and had given birth to Princess Marie at 19. "How did she get paired with a prince?"

 

"He didn't ask for an exemption. Not many in our generation did. As children, we saw why the AOC was created. The abuse, neglect, manipulation, it was hard to watch. So we all believed in the AOC's mission to match Omegas with Alphas that would be good to them, and then for the AOC to monitor them to ensure they stay treated well. Hiroko and Toshiya were matched because she has a strong work ethic and a strong family inclination." 

 

"Did she know she was picking the prince?" Viktor smiled.

 

She nodded with a soft smile of her own. "Oh yes, but they were so sweet. They fell in love quickly. Much like you and Yuurikun. I believe they're true mates, though neither of them has ever confirmed that." 

 

Viktor nodded. He hadn't voiced his hope that he and Yuuri would be true mates, feeling each other’s emotion once they had exchanged mating bites, but he felt like they could be with the way they gravitated to each other. "They work well together from what I've seen."

 

"Wait until you see them cook together. All right, enough chat. Let's teach you how to be Japanese." She gave him a wicked grin that reminded him of Lilia Baranovskaya. 

 

He nodded nervously and opened the notebook she placed in front of him with a pen. He startled when Yuuri gently rubbed the back of his neck a while later. He had filled nearly 10 pages with notes on behavior and general etiquette. "It looks like you two have been working hard," the prince commented glancing at the Cyrillic scrawled on the pages of the notebook.

 

"He has a lot to learn. He's loud and obnoxious. I'll make him a proper Imperial mate for you." Minako stretched her arms over her head watching the Crown Prince rub away the tension in Viktor's neck.

 

"How has your morning been? You were in meetings, weren't you?" Viktor tilted his head back to look up at his betrothed.

 

"Mm," Yuuri nodded leaning over to place a quick peck on his lips. "Yes, divvying up the requested state visits for the next several months. I've been requested specifically for many of them. Probably because people know I should have been summoned already and are curious to see who I mate with. We'll figure out your schedule after Worlds once we know if you're skating next season."

 

"If I need to retire…"

 

Yuuri shook his head. "Tousan and I will do our best to make sure that you can retire on your own terms. Though you may have to cut back on off-season exhibitions."

 

"Whatever you need darling." Viktor grabbed Yuuri's free hand and kissed it. 

 

"What I need right now is food. I'm starving. Are you staying for lunch, Minako-sensei?"

 

"Of course," she grinned and followed the pair from the library. 


	6. Yuuri vs. Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri started towards his Alpha. Viktor had changed stretch positions, and Yuuri took the opportunity to admire how flexible he was. He nearly toppled over when a small mass collided with him. "Oh, sorry!" Yuuri hurriedly apologized as Takeshi reached out to steady the pair. Yuuri recognized one of the Russian Juniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the halfway point of the summer semester and being drowned in essays. Sorry for the delay between chapters.

Yuuri fidgeted with the lanyard around his neck as he wandered through the backstage area of the skating arena. He wondered if he should have warned Viktor or asked him if he wanted him there to watch his short program, but he had wanted to surprise the Alpha with his presence. Phichit had helped him get the security passes. Wanting to blend in, Yuuri and Takeshi had dressed casually. Yuuri was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt that Viktor had loaned him when they were lounging in the gardens a few evenings prior. He had left his hair ungelled and was wearing his glasses, but he knew there were still some people that would recognize him.

 

Takeshi nudged the prince and gestured to where Viktor was stretching apart from the other Russians who were lingering and doing their own stretches. Yuuri smiled softly at his mate, hoping that he hadn't felt the need to stretch separately from his teammates because of their betrothal. 

 

Yuuri started towards his Alpha. Viktor had changed stretch positions, and Yuuri took the opportunity to admire how flexible he was. He nearly toppled over when a small mass collided with him. "Oh, sorry!" Yuuri hurriedly apologized as Takeshi reached out to steady the pair. Yuuri recognized one of the Russian Juniors.

 

"Look where you're going pig! What are you doing back here anyway? This is for skaters and their coaches! Not sightseeing fatsos! Idiot!" 

 

Yuuri's eyes widened through the Russians tirade. The only person who ever yelled at him was Mari when she would lash out in frustration. With a wave of the hand to halt Takeshi's motion to confront the boy himself, he smiled and gave a small laugh when the boy had finished. Mari would love this angry little teen dressed in a tiger print hoodie. "I'm sorry I was in your way." Yuuri offered, seeing that people were taking notice of them. Phichit had spotted him and was working his way forward as was Viktor who looked ready to strangle someone.

 

The teenager stomped his foot and let loose a string of insulting profanities just as Viktor reached him. The Alpha snatched the boy by the collar, speaking in fast, angry Russian. He gave him a shake. "Apologize, Yura. Now." He demanded in English.

 

"I'm sorry," the boy said barely glancing at Yuuri.

 

"Now go sit down and quit making a scene, or I'll put you on a plane back to Russia myself." Viktor released him. The boy hurried off disappearing in the crowded room. "Yuri Plisetsky, he was just crowned the Juniors World Champion. He's also my cousin." Viktor added with a grimace.

 

Yuuri considered the teen sulking in the corner. "Would he be the one who calls them knife shoes?"

 

"That's the one," Viktor nodded. "You understood more of that conversation than I thought."

 

"Oh, your mom was speaking much too fast so I only caught words here or there, but I understood knife shoes." Yuuri grinned up at his Alpha. He saw Takeshi move away to lean against the wall next to Viktor's guard since the skaters around them returned to their stretches and warm-ups.

 

Viktor tapped the lanyard identifying Yuuri as Phichit Guest. "Here with Phichit? He's over there."

 

"He helped me get this. I'm here because I want to support my Alpha. I wanted to surprise him." Yuuri blushed slightly and edged closer to Viktor.

 

The Russian grinned at him and made a move like he wanted to throw his arms around Yuuri then thought better of it. "Your Alpha is very lucky to have you."

 

Yuuri hesitantly reached a hand out to touch Viktor's.  "I'm sure my presence here is already on Twitter. I've seen several coaches and trainers and a few skaters take photos of me. If you're okay with the rumors… but I don't want to distract from your skating." 

 

"Darling, I'm more than okay. A few distractions don't bother me." Viktor grinned before wrapping Yuuri in a tight hug. They clung to each other for a few moments before Viktor stepped back. "Phichit skates before I do. If you want to visit with him, I understand."

 

Yuuri shook his head. "He'll keep me company when you're busy. I want to be with you if that's okay." 

 

Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri back to where he had been stretching. They settled with their backs against the wall. "Usually I don't come to the arena till the last minute, but Yakov was worried I would get caught by reporters and miss my skate so he made me come with the rest of the team. I was stretching out of boredom."

 

"Was the press bad?" Yuuri chewed his lip.

 

"It's nothing I can't handle, darling. I just smiled and ignored them." Viktor assured him. He pulled out his phone and pulled Yuuri in for a selfie together. "We look good together darling."

 

Yuuri smiled and leaned against Viktor's shoulder. "We do. Maybe after we make the announcement you can post that."

 

"I'd like that." Viktor smiled. "Was Makkachin good for you?"

 

"She was perfect. Her and Vicchan played all evening. I took a video of them chasing each other around the garden." Yuuri pulled his own phone out to play the video. "Although, I'm not sure I can let you have her back. She's wonderfully snuggly and made my nest super warm."

 

Viktor pouted at him. "But she's my baby."

 

Yuuri Shrugged. "We'll see."

 

"My Yuuri is so mean to me." Viktor wailed and flopped dramatically across Yuuri's outstretched legs.

 

Yuuri laughed and ran his fingers through the Alpha's hair. "You'll get her back as soon as we're mated and sharing the nest," he said quietly, feeling his cheeks flush.

 

"So mean," Viktor muttered wriggling into a more comfortable position so his head was pillowed on Yuuri's thigh. "But a good pillow. I could nap here."

 

"I don't mind. When do you need me to wake you?" Yuuri smiled down at the yawning Alpha.

 

"Yakov will do it," Viktor muttered. 

 

"Okay, go to sleep then." Yuuri played with Viktor's hair until the Russians breathing slowed and deepened. He checked his phone when it chimed. Phichit had sent him a photo of the two of them from across the room. Yuuri glanced up and gave his friend a quick smile before setting the picture to be his background.

 

~*~

 

Yuuri sighed as he scrolled through the headlines from the gossip articles. When he had told Viktor to nap on his legs, he hadn't thought someone would actually sell photos of them together. So besides very accurate speculation guessing that they had been matched by the AOC and were going to mate, there were plenty of pictures of Viktor sprawled across him or hugging him. 

 

He answered the ringing phone when he saw it was Viktor. "I miss you already, darling," the Russian whined pitifully. 

 

Yuuri smiled. He had only been apart from his future mate for 20 minutes. Yuuri wouldn't be staying overnight in Saitama until the night after the free program. Takeshi had offered to stay overnight with him if he had wanted to be with Viktor, but he didn't like keeping his guard from his own mate and children on short notice. "Shouldn't you be resting? You did set a new record a few hours ago."

 

"Skating energizes me. Christophe and I were going to go out but he ditched me for a boy. And Yakov is dealing with Georgi's drama so he stuck me with Yuri babysitting." 

 

A loud burst of Russian swearing could be heard. "Oh, Georgi skated well. What's going on?" Yuuri decided to ignore the teenager's outburst. He had noticed that both Viktor and Yakov had been careful to keep them separated for the rest of the day after their initial meeting. Viktor hadn't even introduced them properly, saying there would be time later when Yuri would be calmer and better behaved.

 

"After he skated, he found out his girlfriend has another boyfriend."

 

"Oh no. What's going to happen?"

 

"Don't know, but he wanted to completely change his free program. He says he can't possibly skate a happy program when he's heartbroken." Viktor stated and Yuuri heard his alphas cousin snort and remark in Russian. 

 

"That is rather dramatic. But then why does Yuri need supervision? He should be old enough to be on his own." Yuuri asked.

 

"He's being restricted because of his behavior."

 

"Viktor…"

 

"You're not the first person he has treated that way. He needs to learn it's unacceptable to treat people that way. He's lucky you didn't push the issue. Some dignitaries and politicians aren't so forgiving. And I know he was not raised that way. Dedushka would never tolerate that behavior." Viktor explained.

 

"Oh, well yes, it was extremely rude." Yuuri agreed. "Why does your grandfather have custody of him?"

 

"Where are you at now, darling?"

 

Yuuri frowned but realized Viktor most likely didn't want to discuss the teen's circumstances within earshot of the boy. "Ah, oh, we're about halfway home. I'm very ready to snuggle up in my nest with Vicchan and Makkachin."

 

"Yuuri," Viktor whined dragging out his name.

 

The Omega giggled quietly. "Makka does miss you though. She brought me your pillow last night. I let her bring it to the nest otherwise she laid there and whined."

 

"Aww, my sweet little baby. I miss her too. It will be so hard when I go back to Russia to pack." Viktor sighed heavily. 

 

"About that… Tousan suggested I come with you and do some state visits. He thought it might ease any hurt feelings." Yuuri suggested.

 

"I'd love having you come with me! Yes, I think your adorable presence might make the transition easier. You're so cute Mother Russia won't be able to do anything but fall in love with you." Viktor said excitedly.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I am not cute enough to make an entire country fall in love with me."

 

"Yes, you are. And if you speak in that adorable accent you get when you speak in Russian, then the country will love you more."

 

"Telling me I have an accent doesn't make me want to speak Russian." Yuuri sighed 

 

"Darling, you're adorable. It will be fine." Yuuri could hear the laughter in his mates voice.

 

"If you insist. I'm going to go so you can spend time with your cousin before he leaves back to Russia."

 

Viktor sighed. "Alright my Yuuri. I miss you. Call me in the morning."

 

"I will. Goodnight, Vitya," the Omega said hoping his Alpha would accept his use of the nickname.

 

"Oh Yuuri, I would kiss you if you were here." Viktor’s happy sigh didn't drown out Yuri's gagging in the background. 

 

"Save it for when I see you day after tomorrow." Yuuri blushed. 

 

"I will, goodnight my love."


	7. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In recent years, awards presentations had become routine and one had blurred into another in his memory, but he knew that getting this World Championship medal, possibly his last, from his future mate would be the most precious memory of his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd I'm back. With two chapters! :D Enjoy

Viktor grinned hearing the crowd's cheers for Japan's beloved Crown Prince when Yuuri started across the carpet to present the medals to the ice dancers waiting on the podium. He watched on the backstage monitor as the Omega waved to the audience before accepting the first medal to present. The organizers had invited Yuuri to give out the medals when they found out that the prince would be attending the last day of the World Championships as a spectator. 

 

"Is that always his reception?" Viktor admired the way his future mate moved as he dodged around flower girls and officials dispensing congratulatory handshakes. The Omega was wearing the navy suit and hideous tie again. Viktor couldn't wait to get access to Yuuri's wardrobe and replace the pieces inside with properly fitted garments that were the proper colors for his beautiful mate. He had special ordered a suit for Yuuri to wear to the mating announcement and shoot the next day. Yuuko had cheerfully provided him with the measurements, explaining that Yuuri's weight and size occasionally fluctuated because of his heat cycle so all of his suits were cut for his larger measurements. Viktor had spoken with his tailor who assured him they could accommodate the fluctuations and still fit Yuuri's body properly.

 

Since the speculation was running rampant anyways, they had decided to announce their impending mating the next morning before the exhibition skate. Yuuri and Viktor would return to Tokyo and the Imperial palace immediately following the medal ceremony. After the announcement the next day, they would return to Saitama for Viktor to participate in the exhibition and for both to attend the banquet as their first public date.

 

Takeshi nodded beside him. "Yes, in most places. Almost rivals yours." The other Alpha grinned. 

 

"I think he might be more popular." Viktor bounced lightly on his blade guards. In recent years, awards presentations had become routine and one had blurred into another in his memory, but he knew that getting this World Championship medal, possibly his last, from his future mate would be the most precious memory of his career. It would be the first time the two of them were seen together in public and even though they still hadn't confirmed their relationship status, all eyes had turned to them waiting for any sign that they were together. 

 

"Gentlemen, please line up. It will be just a moment," an official interrupted Viktor's thinking. He moved to stand behind Christophe and Otabek at the curtain to rinkside.

 

"Is this your last, mon ami?" Christophe asked quietly.

 

Viktor shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not, but if it is I've had a good career."

 

"You look happy. And in love." Chris said as they stepped back to let the ice dancers through.

 

Viktor nodded with a genuine smile. "I am." He watched Otabek and Chris skate to the podium. He glanced at where Yuuri was waiting with the officials. His Omega grinned broadly at him as his name was introduced. With a wink, Viktor skated away to claim his own spot on the podium. He watched the crowd, savoring the applause and cheers as Yuuri crossed the carpet and presented the other medals. 

 

"Congratulations, Vitya," Yuuri murmured slipping the ribbon over the Alpha's head. The decibels of the area rose to deafening levels as the audience watched them. 

 

"Thank you, darling." Viktor smiled brightly. With a gentle tug on his medal's ribbon, Yuuri pulled him down to brush his lips across his cheek. Red teased at his own cheeks as he pulled back to the increased cheers and applause of the audience. Viktor held back the teasing comments that raced through his mind as he straightened back up. He saw Chris's smirk in the corner of his eye as Yuuri hurried back to the safety of backstage. Viktor suspected that the kiss had been an impulsive gesture of the Omega wanting to show his pride in his Alpha. 

 

“Congratulations,” Otabek said quietly when they got backstage and were waiting for the press conference to begin. 

 

“Thank you, you as well.” Viktor nodded in acknowledgment.

 

Otabek’s gaze slid towards where Yuuri was chatting with some ice dancers. “Are you really happy with being summoned?”

 

Viktor glanced over as well. “Yes, I am. I might never have met my Yuuri otherwise, and I don't believe anyone else could make me this happy."

 

The younger skater nodded thoughtfully. "My country got an exemption for me."

 

"Russia secured mine as well. But it was overridden by Yuuri's status. I believe they're ready for us." Viktor gestured to the official lingering nearby.

 

The trio of medalists was led into the room set up for the conference. The moderator opened it for questions and immediately the room became a cacophony of reporters shouting for Viktor's attention. The skaters while the moderator regained control. 

 

"Mr. Nikiforov, why did Prince Yuuri kiss you and not the others?" The first reporter asked. 

 

"I don't know." Viktor smiled his media smile and sat in silence while the reporters waited for him to add more to his response.

 

The moderator finally selected another reporter who stood. "Viktor, is it true that you and the prince are betrothed to be mated?"

 

"I will only discuss my performances and my career. Oh, and the performances of the others. I believe Otabek recorded a new personal best and received his first World medal for it. Congratulations Otabek." Viktor smiled brightly at the man sitting beside him. If the reporters weren't going to bother asking the others questions, he would just deflect attention their way as much as possible. 

 

The next reporter stood and bowed slightly. Viktor recognized him as the reporter that Yuuri had selected to cover their mating announcement. The man had occasionally covered skating so his presence wasn't unprecedented but Viktor suspected that the mating was his reason for being there now. "Nikiforov-San, last year you were unsure if this season was your last. Have you made that decision?"

 

Viktor smiled. He knew of the rumors that Yuuri had forbidden him from skating again and appreciated the reporter's way of addressing that without mentioning the Crown Prince. "Not yet. I feel pretty good, like I could skate again next season but I need to have some conversations with my coach and trainers and the skating federation before a decision is reached." 

 

The moderator pointed to the next reporter. Viktor received a few more questions about his relationship with Yuuri but he would merely stare at the reporter until the moderator requested that they ask another question. Eventually the reporters moved on and began questioning Christophe and Otabek as well. Finally, the conference ended and Viktor hurried to change out of his costume. "Here Darling, hold this for me." He grinned at Yuuri and looped the ribbon of his medal around the Omega's neck with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

~*~

 

Yuuri blinked at Viktor's request. He slowly chewed his mouthful of food and swallowed before responding to the Alpha. "You don't, like the way I dress?"

 

Viktor winced at the accusatory question. He really did not mean to insult the Omega. "It's not that, darling. It's just… It's complicated. How shall I explain… you know how Omegas are treated differently than Alphas and Betas in the business world?"

 

"Yes, I've noticed." Yuuri tilted his head to the side. 

 

"Part of the reason is because Omegas appear soft. Even you do." Yuuri's brows shot up and Viktor stammered. "Not your body. I love your body. But your suits are a bit large and give you a soft appearance."

 

Yuuri blushed. "My weight and size fluctuate with my heat cycle. I can't help it. It's natural and most Omegas experience it."

 

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm making a mess of this." Viktor frowned.

 

"You want me to wear a suit that you bought for me for the announcement," Yuuri prompted.

 

Viktor nodded. "Yes, I don't want people to consider you the weaker partner, so I ordered you a better fitting suit that will go against that soft Omega perception."

 

"But my weight…" Yuuri sighed.

 

"I know. I spoke with my tailor from home. They assured me that a proper bespoke tailor has ways to make the clothing adjustable to accommodate that size fluctuation. Yuuko gave me your measurements. You don't actually have much fluctuation. And my tailor says it's not uncommon for male Omegas to wear shapewear to smooth their lines." Viktor rambled watching Yuuri with hopeful eyes.

 

"I am willing to try on your suit, but if I don't like the way it fits, I'll wear one of my own." Yuuri finally stated. He had never really considered that his clothing choices may affect the way people perceived him, but considering events in his past, he could see where it might be true. People treated him with more authority when his weight was at its highest so he filled his suits. Viktor had more training and experience manipulating the public's perception whereas Yuuri had always been favored by the public because they had waited so long for a son to be born. They had fawned over his chubby, round-cheeked childhood then doted on him after his presentation as an Omega. He would be the first Omega emperor in over 300 years. Perhaps with Viktor’s guidance, he could help people see him differently.

 

Viktor grinned. "That's all I ask. My tailor did send some shapewear for you to try."

 

"I will try it on," Yuuri said. He rose from the breakfast table and took the garment bag Viktor held out before retreating to his bedroom.

 

Viktor returned to his own suite to change into his suit and prepare for their announcement. He slipped back into Yuuri’s sitting room as the Omega stepped from his bedroom. He was wearing the dark blue suit Viktor had purchased for him. “You look beautiful, darling,” the Alpha sighed.

 

“Thank you. You’re very handsome.” Yuuri smiled shyly as he approached the Russian. He reached out to smooth Viktor’s lapel.

 

“Thank you, darling,” Viktor caught Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his lips. They turned at the knock on the door and Yuuko peeked inside. 

 

“Ready?” She smiled at them.

 

“Ready.” They nodded and followed her from the suite.


	8. Japan’s Crown Prince to Mate World Champion Figure Skater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article by Hisashi Morooka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit of an interlude. It was fun to change up the style for a chapter.

#  **Japan’s Crown Prince to Mate World Champion Figure Skater**

By Hisashi Morooka

 

This morning the Imperial family announced that His Royal Highness Crown Prince Yuuri (Omega) of the Chrysanthemum Throne has selected his future mate. That mate is Viktor Nikiforov (Alpha), considered royalty in the world of men’s figure skating. 

 

The new couple granted an interview from the private family garden at the Imperial Palace following the announcement while their poodles played on the lawn. Nikiforov confirmed that he and his Standard Poodle, Makkachin have moved into a suite down the hall from the Prince’s in the Imperial Palace. “For security and to have constant exposure to the life that he will be expected to maintain after our mating,” HRH Prince Yuuri clarifies. “The entire family, including Vicchan (his own Toy Poodle), has welcomed Viktor and Makkachin’s addition to the household.”

 

The Alpha Omega Committee played a pivotal role in their meeting and mating. The Prince received his request from the AOC to submit himself for mandatory testing and matching in December of last year, shortly after his 23rd birthday. The son of matched parents, HRH was willing to comply with the request and reported to the AOC in Tokyo the day following its receipt. His list was given to him in early January. Neither Prince Yuuri or Nikiforov is willing to discuss the names of the other Alphas on the list, but the Prince did reveal that Nikiforov is the only Alpha he reached out to from the list. Because of HRH’s status as a member of the Japanese government, a thorough investigation had to be conducted into Nikiforov’s background prior to contact being made. Nikiforov received his AOC summons on February 2 after being cleared by Imperial security.

 

“I was apprehensive but willing. I reported to the St. Petersburg AOC the same day that I received my summons,” Nikiforov states. With a quiet laugh, he adds, “My biggest concern was whether my potential mate would accept my Makkachin as a member of the family.” That is of no concern now. The Prince adores the larger poodle and dotes on her. He requested Standard Poodle-sized beds for the Imperial Palace immediately following confirmation that Nikiforov would be traveling to Tokyo for an in-person meeting. 

 

The pair knew quickly that they were a good match. They confirmed their desire to mate on their second meeting, a meeting earlier than the AOC-allotted three meetings. They bonded over their poodles and ice skating. The Crown Prince was allowed to compete as a junior figure skater and was a junior World Champion twice. He was expected to compete at the same level as Nikiforov upon advancement to the senior's division, but his father’s ascension to Emperor and his own to the rank of Crown Prince interfered, however. As Crown Prince, Prince Yuuri was expected to maintain a heavier schedule of Imperial duties. He has continued to skate as a hobby, even employing Celestino Cialdini as coach during his years of university in Detroit, Michigan. Prince Yuuri explains that decision. “Celestino-sensei had scouted me prior to my last World Championship. I had already made a commitment to train with him and attend university in the United States. When my circumstances changed, he made sure that I knew I was still welcome at his rink. My family encouraged me to accept his hospitality. They believed that it would be beneficial for me to have a relatively anonymous university experience that I could not have in Japan.”

 

Nikiforov assures me that the Prince has not lost any skills in the time since he left Cialdini’s tutelage. “Yuuri still makes music with his body. I would not have as many gold medals as I do if he still skated.”

 

Born in St. Petersburg, Russia to naturally mated parents, Nikiforov is the reigning World Champion for the fifth consecutive year. This newest title was earned yesterday, in fact, and the medal was presented by HRH Prince Yuuri as a guest presenter of the ISU. Nikiforov has a long and brilliant resume. A two-time Olympic gold medalist, Nikiforov is often lauded as a living legend. He routinely dominates the top of the podium and currently holds the world record short program score, long program score, combined total, most consecutive Grand Prix golds, and the most quads landed in a single competition. "I have been blessed with the opportunity to focus solely on my career. Anyone with enough time and support can do what I've done," Nikiforov states humbly.

 

Prince Yuuri disagrees. "Viktor is amazing. Possibly the greatest ever," he tells me, confirming speculation that he is a devoted Nikiforov fan. 

 

Nikiforov's future as a figure skater is uncertain at this point. At 27, it would not be unexpected for the champion to retire, but he believes that he could skate a few more seasons. "There are logistics to be worked out and I would like to continue to skate, but if I can't, I'm satisfied with my career." His retirement would certainly sadden many fans, but it is only a matter of time before they would accept his new role as a member of the Imperial family. Known for his open personality, Nikiforov will blend well with the Prince who has a devoted fan base of his own. Surveys routinely rank Prince Yuuri as the most popular member of the Imperial family, though his parents and sister are well-liked and popular as well.

 

His royal patronage list will not be announced until after the bonding ceremony, but Nikiforov intends to continue with his support of animal and children's causes, a good compliment to HRH's preference for charities that support children or Omegas. Both men have been honored in the past for the amount of support and attention they bring to their charitable causes. Something that is expected to continue as they combine forces.

 

The pair are a good match. The Prince is an introspective and thoughtful man while Nikiforov provides balance as outspoken and boisterous. Nikiforov reveals that he is trying to adapt to the quieter Japanese culture though and is devoting many hours of his days to studying his new home. "I have a tutor that is teaching me about the local culture and history, as well as Imperial etiquette. I'm also learning the Japanese language." 

 

Nikiforov is a quick study with languages. He is fluent in English and French as well as his native Russian and conversational in German. He admits that he knows small amounts of many languages. "I like being able to at least have a brief conversation with other figure skaters I encounter at competitions  in their native tongues." A habit that will come in handy as he begins to travel the world as the mate of the Crown Prince and a representative of Japan.

 

The Prince is looking forward to having Nikiforov at his side at royal functions. "My family has already created a schedule for Viktor to accompany each of us to functions prior to our bonding ceremony. He will begin carrying out engagements alone once we've bonded." 

 

When questioned about the speculation of the public prior to the announcement, both men are unsurprised. The rumors caused by that photo of Nikiforov sprawled asleep on Prince Yuuri's lap were accurate. "They had to be. I would never nap on an Omega that wasn't my mate or my soon-to-be mate. It would have come out anyway. We touch a lot," Nikiforov explains with a shrug. They do seem incapable of keeping distance between them. During the announcement, Prince Yuuri kept his hand hooked securely in Nikiforov's elbow until they were requested to pose for photos. Even then they touched with Nikiforov's hand on the Prince's back. The pair sit close together on a bench for our interview, their hands clasped the entire time. 

 

The Prince agrees. "Speculation started with the photo of Viktor walking Makkachin in Tokyo while accompanied by a security guard. It is well known that he does not travel in the weeks leading up to Worlds, and he very rarely is accompanied by security. It was only a matter of time before speculators got it right."

 

The pair are all smiles when the future is brought up. They will follow Imperial bonding traditions with a small, family-only Shinto ceremony followed by a large multicultural celebration. The Empress Consort and Nikiforov's mother, Anna Nikiforova, have already begun planning the party. "They became fast friends and have taken over all of the planning. We will just have to show up wearing whatever they deem appropriate," Prince Yuuri says with a smile. 

 

The date hasn't been set yet, though the pair say they have a general time frame for the ceremony in mind. The sooner they bond, the sooner they can settle into their new life together. Both men are excited when discussing plans for the things they want to do together, including have children. "The AOC got our match right. I can't wait to be bonded," Nikiforov states before kissing Prince Yuuri's hand. Despite the newness of their relationship, the pair have quickly developed a solid foundation for a loving and strong relationship.

 

Yes, it seems the AOC did get it right. 

  
  



	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Nikiforov has built a career as the greatest men’s figure skater, possibly of all time, by surprising everyone. It is fitting that he ended his career surprising everyone yet again by announcing his retirement, not with a press conference after a figure skating competition but with an imperial announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admitted from the very beginning that I was winging this story and had no idea how long it would last or where it was going. I've lost my inspiration for it. As evidenced by the 9 gazillion rewrites of this chapter that have happened since I posted chapter 8 in July. It's time to call it quits for this but I didn't want to just declare it finished without some resolution so here's an epilogue written in article-style (that was very fun and I may have to revisit it for a story in the future). I'm not sure what my next story will be or when it will be out so if you want to keep up with me, subscribe to me as an author. I hope you enjoy this epilogue. See you next story. :)

#  **Nikiforov Ends Figure Skating Career With Imperial Announcement**

###  **Exclusive Interview with Their Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Yuuri and Prince Consort Viktor**

By Hasashi Morooka

 

Viktor Nikiforov has built a career as the greatest men’s figure skater, possibly of all time, by surprising everyone. It is fitting that he ended his career surprising everyone yet again by announcing his retirement, not with a press conference after a figure skating competition but with an imperial announcement. 

 

This morning, Their Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Yuuri and Prince Consort Viktor of Japan announced that they are expecting their first child early in the fall. The announcement adds that Prince Consort Viktor, who competes sans Imperial titles as Viktor Nikiforov for his birth country of Russia, is looking forward to fatherhood and is retiring immediately from his figure skating career to assist his mate complete Imperial duties during and after the pregnancy. The announcement comes less than 48 hours after winning his final World Championship, his sixth consecutive. 

 

"I will miss the ice. It has always been a home to me, but it is time for me to enter a new phase of life. I know there are many capable skaters ready to continue pushing the sport into the future," the champion told me in an exclusive interview held this morning in the hotel suite he is sharing with his mate in Barcelona.

 

Nikiforov’s retirement should not be surprising for anyone present for his final exhibition skate yesterday. Skating to Elton John’s “Friends Never Say Goodbye,” his exhibition skate incorporated many elements from his past programs, including this season's Eros routine. It was a well-chosen end to his career and brought many of those present, including Nikiforov himself to tears. Waiting backstage for his mate, Prince Yuuri had also been quite emotional. "It was so beautiful. As a Viktor fan, it's so hard to see him leave the ice."

 

Accompanied by his mate, Nikiforov left the arena without meeting reporters immediately following his skate. The Prince Consort revealed that the Crown Prince had been feeling ill yesterday evening and the Alpha was rushing to get his mate to their hotel where he could rest in private. "My Yuuri is in the morning sickness phase, although it is more likely to happen in the evening for him," Prince Viktor stated before adding that he had been too emotional to speak with the press anyways.

 

Crown Prince Yuuri is taking the common pregnancy side effect in stride and is using his position to advocate for other pregnant Omegas who do not have the resources he has. "I am very lucky to only suffer moderate morning sickness and have a mate as caring as Vitya. Many Omegas suffer from hyperemesis gravidarum, which can be very detrimental to their health and their child. It's important for their mates and medical teams to watch them closely."

 

The Crown Prince will definitely be watched closely by his mate. All of his engagements in the coming months are shared with his consort who is not taking any time off to rest from the barely finished ice skating season before throwing himself into his Imperial life full time. "I enjoy my duties, and they are less physically taxing than skating is. Perhaps my knee will quit aching all the time now," Prince Viktor says with a laugh. 

 

The Crown Prince is especially looking forward to carrying out joint duties in the coming months. "I love to watch Vitya interact with the people we meet, especially children." 

 

When asked if that is why the pair will be hosting many days for underprivileged children over the coming months, Prince Viktor laughed before responding. "No, that's just a bonus for My Yuuri. At the heart of it, we want to provide the children with some much-needed fun. All of the activities planned for the days will be educational as well. We want to help the children develop interests in STEM fields and nurture that as the grow and become our next generation of engineers, mathematicians, and inventors. The days we have planned will be celebrations opening new community centers where the children will have access to mentors and activities that will continue the learning that we start with them." 

 

The pair will be opening nearly a dozen centers before Prince Yuuri gives birth. If the centers are successful, they would like to open more. The Crown Prince assures me that they have plans that will benefit Omegas in the works. "We're still in the logistics phase so I won't discuss anything yet, but I'm really looking forward to it."

 

Both of the princes are looking towards the future. They're excited about the start of their family. Imperial watchers and figure skating fans are also excited and waiting to see what the future holds. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being written without an outline or plan. I don't know how long it will be, and I don't know how often I will post. I'm writing in stolen snippets of time between college classes, studying, and work. Please be patient with me.


End file.
